justdancememesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing King
Dancing King is a song from Generic Dance 2OI8. It is by The Manly Team, who are TOTALLY not The Girly Team. Its routine is a Trio Fap-Along. VERY VERY IMPORANT NEWS On August 1, 2017, the full routine was leaked onto YouTube again, but Boobisoft has not taken it down just yet... Download it before Boobisoft takes it down again so that you don't miss this golden opportunity. https://youtu.be/kQvPtf-aIX0 Story Behind the Dance It was supposed to be Dancing Queen by ABBA and featured in Gist Dansu 2105, but they took it out. It was also found in the files of Jest Deance 2o1G, but they took it out of that game too. Boobisoft wanted to put it in Danst Juce 2071 as well, but during that time KONAM- I mean, Boobisoft's contract with ABBA expired. So, they tried working on a cover of it by their indentured servants whipped and nae nae'd to death until they churn out music known as The Girly Team. However, they couldn't complete it by the time of its release, so Boobisoft said "SCREW IT" and decided to wait until Generic Dance 2OI8 to put Dancing Queen in. They tried to get The Girly Team to do the cover and promised them high-fives and ice cream sundaes afterwards. However, they had all died after being forced to work too much so Boobisoft had to seek out another Team to cover the song. They found The Manly Team, who screwed up on all the lyrics during their audition and warped the song into "Dancing King". Boobisoft LOVED them, thought they were the greatest thing since matzah bread (LOL since Passover is tomorrow), and decided to throw Dancing King into the game and change the girl dancers into men. They got Mehdi to play all 3 men because nobody else wanted to and the song was a last-minute addition. Also, everyone is Mehdi on opposite day. Appearance of the Dancers P2 (Lead) The lead dancer, a man, has a pink, poofy afro because real men wear pink. He wears a cyan tank top that says "MAKE ME A SAMMICH" on it in peach, purple shorts, and $1000000000000000 dollar sneakers because men like that stuff. He also wears a Burger King crown. During the chorus, he goes shirtless and you can see his six-pack. P1/P3 (Backups) Both men are fat and have mint green hair. They wear pink T-shirts for the same reason why P2's hair is pink. They also wear $1000000000000000 dollar sneakers and shorts, but their shorts are cyan. During the chorus, pit stains appear under their arms. Background The routine is set on a golf course because men love golf. Especially dads. The background was supposed to be used for the DADDY alternate in Danst Juce 2071 according to beta gameplays of it. In addition, Dancing King was supposed to have a night scene in some football wonderland as its background according to concept art, but they just slapped the golf course over it because they were too lazy to make the concept art into a reality. Lyrics YOU CAN DANCE YOU CAN DIIIIIIIIE HAVING THE DIME OF YOUR LIIIIIIFE oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo-O-O-O-O-O BE DAT BOI WATH DAT SEEEEEN DIG IN DA DANCING KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING .... ..... .... ...... pakxjnewidjnskwmxkka lsdkjdjdwockwkdwdkdllwmxq YOU ARE DA DANCING KIIIIIIING YUNG AND MEEN ONLY SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEN DANCING KING, FEEL THE BEEF FROM THE TAMBOURINE!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!! YOU CAN DANCE YOU CAN DIIIIIIIIE HAVING THE DIME OF YOUR LIIIIIIFE oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo-O-O-O-O-O BE DAT BOI WATH DAT SEEEEEN DIG IN DA DANCING KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (There's more, I just haven't had the chance to write it. :P) Trivia *Fans got excited because they thought it would be the EXO song of the same name, which meant Just Dance would finally have real K-Pop and not PSY. To make up for the fans being so wrong, Boobisoft decided to put 18 PSY songs in the April 31, 8012 update of Generic Dance 2OI8. *The song itself was leaked onto YouTube in November 2016, but Boobisoft took it down 2 MINUTES after it was posted. *Despite Dat Boi being mentioned in the lyrics, he does not appear once. *Do not click this link.